The Epic Scout
' The Epic Scout' is a version of the Scout from TF2 created by SFM animator Crash Maul who lives in Crash Maul's interpretation of the TF2 universe. His first appearance was in Rise of the Epic Scout. ''He previously battled the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer and The Rabid Heavy in a fight and survived in ''The Fight for Sawmill. Biography "Rise of the Epic Scout" The Epic Scout first received his nickname when his team was spawned in arena_watchtower with the mission of capturing the control point. When the gates opened, this Scout was the first to walk out. However, he noticed that his team was stupid and tried to get them to get out onto the battlefield. When he did, he snapped BLU Soldier back to his senses and that Soldier went into a blind charge that knocked out the BLU Sniper and made the BLU Spy accidentally swallows all his cigarettes burning his insides (killing him instantly). The BLU Soldier ran out of the spawn out without his rocket launcher and is then killed by a RED Sniper. The BLU Sniper tries to take out the RED Sniper but kills himself because he pointed the gun towards his face. The drunk BLU Demoman is charged at by a RED Soldier and is killed as he just stands there threatening to kill him in a drunken stupor. The BLU Medic decides to try and Übercharge the BLU Heavy but breaks the lever causing the Medigun to explode setting the BLU Heavy's buttocks on fire. That Heavy runs out of spawn and jumps in a lake to cool down and is killed by a RED Pyro. The BLU Engineer tries to place a Sentry but ends up unsuccessfully placing it on top of a BLU Pyro, knocking it over and just stands there swinging his wrench until he is killed by a RED Demoman. By the time the BLU Scout reached the inside of the tower, he was the last survivor besides the BLU Medic back at spawn. The RED Team surrounds him and he is thrown out the window plummeting to the bottom of the tower. He runs back to spawn with a broken arm and tries to get the BLU Medic to heal him. But a RED Spy had already killed that Medic and waited for him at spawn where he is shot once in the leg by RED Sniper and twice in the stomach by the RED Spy. Passed out and dying, he is mocked by a RED Demoman and RED Scout who throw a half broken bottle of Bottle-o-Scrumpy and a near empty can of BONK! on top of him. Moments after they leave him to die however, the combination of Bottle-o-Scrumpy and BONK! fuse into him, heal his wounds and transform him into the most legendary Scout in the TF2 Universe (Crash Maul version). Now healed and back to take revenge, the Scout proceeds to take out the entire RED Team one by one. He kills the RED Pyro, Sniper, Demoman, Soldier, Medic, Heavy, Engineer, Spy and Scout all in that order. "The Fight For Saw Mill" His legendary conflict at Watchtower makes him a respected and notorious legend, and a few months later, he goes on to to fight The Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer and his Rabid Heavy at koth_sawmill after already taking out the most of RED Team in a lengthy 2 on 1 battle. The Epic Scout's battered body is salvaged by a friendly BLU spy, and upon awakening, The Epic Scout looks upon the wreckage of Sawmill in anger as the Engineer and his Rabid Heavy escapes. Appearance The Epic Scout appears as a completely average BLU Scout during Rise of the Epic Scout, minus his trademark baseball cap to reveal his short brown hair. In The Fight For Saw Mill, The Epic Scout is given a much more unique and distinct attire. He now wears a bulky blue tracksuit with the sleeves slightly rolled up, a white undershirt, and continues to don his baseball cap. Powers and Abilities The Epic Scout, thanks to being enriched with the power of radiation, alcohol, and sheer will, has superhuman strength, durability, and most importantly, speed. The Epic Scout's most useful power is his hypersonic reflexes, allowing him to dodge close quarters automatic gunfire. He is incredibly perceptive, resourceful, and is really good at improvising, as seen in his tendency to use any weapon he can get his hands on. Category:Characters from the Crash Maul Universe Category:Versions of the Scout